¿Le unto mermelada a tu pan? ¡Sin albur!
by Songfic.Maniak
Summary: Yaoi Death&Dita. Un desayuno cualquiera se vuelve toda una estrategia en el arte de la Guerra y el Amor cuando Afrodita debe ingeniárselas para hacer que Deathmask pruebe una mermelada que ha hecho con mucho amor para él.


Este lo escribí la madrugada del 02 de julio del 2009. Corregido y publicado por la tarde de la misma fecha.

Comentarios adicionales: Ahí ustedes disculpen. Este es uno de mis fics estúpidos, de esos que me aviento solita ya cuando está a punto de amanecer aquí en mis tierras. Aunque este si me quedó larguito… es que me gusta imaginar a estos dos en plena acción °¬°

___Presten mucha atención porque la historia contiene un elemento "mágico": Un día Afrodita y Deathmask conocieron a un viejo que les vendió una matita que daría fresas si era bien cuidada. Él les dijo que esas fresas tenían un "poder especial". La historia comienza cuando Afrodita, por fin ha conseguido que la matita dé sus primero frutos, pero Death, por razones que ya leerán, está reacio a comerlas. Dita quiere a toda costa que Death prueba la "fresa mágica" ¿Cómo logrará Afrodita que Death se la trague toda?... ¡sin albur, sin albur! ¡Que comience la historia!_

¿Le unto mermelada a tu pan?… ¡sin albur!

Escrito por Songfic Maniak

Afrodita esa mañana se encontraba de muy buen humor. No era para menos, las mata de fresas que había cultivado desde el año pasado ¡por fin! Había dado frutos. La lluvia le había hecho bien a la plantita y en plena primavera Afrodita se había llevado una fresita a la boca para sentir el dulce sabor. ¡Estaban listas para disfrutarse!

Esa tarde recogió varias de ellas, las más maduras, las más rojitas y las que pedían a gritos: ¡cómeme, cómeme sin remordimientos! ¡¡No engordamos, Afrodita!!

Y el pececito que tanto cuidaba su figura se regocijaba de alegría. Supo que debía hacer algo especial con esas primeras fresas de la temporada, más porque las compartiría con Deathmask el conocido "enemigo de cualquier cosa dulce". En innumerables veces ya le había comentado que lo único "pasablemente dulce" en su vida era el noviazgo que llevaban.

–Y eso porque no me queda de otra más que soportar los días en los que te pones de ñoño y te la pasas pegado a mí como sanguijuela escamosa; besándome, haciéndome cariñitos y queriendo arrumacos por doquier.

–Pues si tanto te molesta, Deathmask de Cáncer, orgulloso y frío caballero del Santuario, en esos días me iré con Shura para que él si me dé arrumacos.

– ¿Otra vez vas a empezar con dramas?

–Voy a dejar que se me arrime todo, ¡todo! –Siguió Afrodita tocándose el cuerpo obscenamente enfrente de Deathmask quien solo lo veía con desaprobación –.¡Hasta voy a dejar que me arrime su…!

– ¡Por Athena, cállate! –exclamó el cangrejo en esa ocasión poniéndose de pie, entrelazando sus manos con las de Afrodita y besándolo con pasión inmensurable –. Disculpa, nuevamente te hice enojar por no saber explicarme –le dijo sinceramente –, no me molesta que seas tierno y tengas esas atenciones conmigo, Dita, ¡pero una vez a la semana sería más que suficiente! ¡Un poco más de dulce y harás que me vuelva diabético!

La discusión no había llegado a más. Ese día habían terminado muertos de risa, luego quien sabe cómo, llegaron hasta el amplio sofá del Templo de Afrodita y ahí terminaron muertos de cansancio después de hacer el amor toda la tarde.

– ¿Cómo voy a hacer que se las trague? – murmuró Afrodita refiriéndose a las fresas, claro está.

Pensó en hacer un pay de fresas, pero bien sabía que su novio no comía nada de pays desde cierto incidente que hubo con un pay de manzana. Death ya no comía nada de pasteles, nada de esas cosas. Descartó casi enseguida solo servir las fresas con crema y azúcar. Death le arrojaría el plato en la cabeza. Ya se iba dando por vencido ¡cuando recordó!

– ¡El pan tostado de la mañana!

Sí, el pan, ¡el pan! Death no por nada era un escuálido sin chiste: nunca desayunaba bien. Lo único que tomaba era una taza de café negro, a veces le daba una que otra probadita a los dos huevos revueltos o estrellados que Afrodita siempre le hacía acompañados con algo de tocino. ¿Fruta? ¡Jamás! Dita se había cansado de pedirle que comiera fruta, que era bueno para la salud, pero Death nunca hacía caso. Lo único que por nada del mundo dejaba a medias era su rebanada de pan tostado. Esa bendita rebanada de pan tostado haría en Dita cumplir dos objetivos: el primero, que Deathmask probara las fresas que había cultivado y segundo, que comiera algo de fruta por las mañanas.

Con buen ánimo volvió a su Templo. Deathmask se había ido con Shura, Aioria y Milo a jugar barajas españolas. Eran unos ludópatas de lo peor y Shura tenía esa maldita cara de póker que nadie podía contra él en el juego. Siempre terminaba vaciando las carteras de sus amigos, pero no por eso a la semana siguiente faltaban a la reunión, al contrario, los perdedores siempre trataban de apartar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible para que les durara para varias horas de juego.

Esas horas de juego Afrodita las empleó para moler las fresas en la licuadora, poner mantequilla en el sartén y empezar a freír toda la mezcla de fresa. Comenzó a batir y a batir. Omitió el azúcar. Aunque era lógico que una mermelada llevara azúcar sabía que si Deathmask sentía ese sabor dulzón adicional escupiría enseguida. Además esas fresas eran muy especiales, eran demasiado dulces por sí solas. Cortó unas cuantas fresas que habían sobrado y las arrojó al sartén. Siguió mezclando hasta que consideró que ya estaba lista. Por último, colocó la mermelada en un envase de vidrio grande y la dejó escondida en la alacena.

Al día siguiente Afrodita se despertó unos cinco minutos más temprano de lo normal y estaba tan emocionado que hasta le pareció que Deathmask, por el contrario, se había quedado en la cama cinco minutos más de lo que también el flojo, mentecato, bueno para nada acostumbraba.

Aunque esa era ventaja. Así cuando Death llegara a la mesa a desayunar Dita ya tendría todo preparado. Cocinó los huevos, como todas las mañanas, hizo un poco de zumo de mandarina que sabía que terminaría bebiéndoselo todo él ya que Death, como ya se ha mencionado, odiaba las frutas. Puso los manteles, sirvió el desayuno y se sentía tan emocionado que hasta salió al jardín de su Templo para cortar unas cuantas rosas blancas. Cuando regresó Deathmask ya se encontraba leyendo el periódico que el escudero de Dita siempre le dejaba en el comedor por la madrugada, mientras jugaba el tenedor en el plato sin animarse a terminar con el tocino.

– ¡Buenos días, Death! –exclamó Afrodita mostrando su perfecta, perlada y encantadora sonrisa.

El cangrejo lo miró desde su posición. Afrodita se dio cuenta que desde mucho antes de que volvieras con las rosas, el cangrejo ya tenía el ceño fruncido.

–Buenas…

Afrodita maldijo que los primeros frutos de su matita de fresas hubieran coincidido también con el día de juego de barajas. Al día siguiente de la reunión con Shura y los demás, ¡Deathmask se ponía insoportable! No le gustaba perder, mucho menos dinero y muchísimo menos contra Shura, su mejor amigo y, por eso mismo, su contrincante de toda la vida.

– ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Milo y los demás? –preguntó Afrodita colocando las rosas blancas en el florero, que hasta entonces estaba vació, en medio de la mesa. Luego, dirigiéndose a la cocina como quien no quiere la cosa.

Deathmask solo lo miró con el rabillo del ojo. Volteó la página del periódico e hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Afrodita puso las dos rebanadas de pan en el tostador y sintió que se derretiría en ese momento de las ansias, ¡ya quería darle la gran noticia a Death! Sacó la mermelada de la alacena con gran cautela y destapó el envase.

– ¿Dita, podría traerme una rebanada de pan, por favor?

¡Ahí estaba! La señal que Afrodita estaba esperando. Tomó aire profundo y miró desafiante al tostador esperando que este ¡disparara las dos rebanadas de pan!

-¿Afrodita? –volvió a llamarle, extrañado al no recibir respuesta.

¡Y los panes brincaron!

– ¡Ya voy! –exclamó Dita cachándolos en el aire con una servilleta mientras que llevó el tarro de mermelada a la mesa en la otra mano.

Tan pronto como llegó y se sentó en la mesa, Death extendió la mano para recibir la rebanada de pan y, sin notar la mermelada de Dita, se llevó el pan a la boca y ahí la conservó mientras seguía leyendo el periódico. Afrodita lo miró expectante. ¡Se moría de ganas que probara la maravillosa mermelada que había preparado con las fresas que él solito había cultivado!

Se aclaró una vez la garganta, pero Death seguía inmiscuido en la lectura. Tosió un par de ocasiones, pero el cangrejo seguía en la lela. Dita se irritó y, sin ocurrírsele nada más, ¡golpeó la mesa con sus dos manos! Deathmask dio un respingo, se sacó el pan de la boca, lo dejó en su plato y lo volteó a ver con cara de susto.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Quieres que le unte mermelada a tu pan? (¡sin albur, chicas, por favor!) –preguntó su chico acercándole la deliciosa mermelada de fresa.

En el bellísimo rostro de Afrodita apareció una sonrisa grande y complaciente, en cambio, la cara de Deathmask se tornó pálida.

– ¡No, no quiero!

– ¡Deathmask! –gritó Dita desapareciendo de inmediato el gesto amable y azotando el envase de vidrio sobre la mesa.

– ¡No estoy de humor!, ¡Siempre es lo mismo! –le reprochó su novio dejando el periódico a un lado –. Hace seis meses fueron las manzanas, te dije que odiaba las manzanas y aún así hiciste que toda la semana comiera pay de manzana, ¡y terminé en el hospital con alta de azúcar! Luego vino tu gloriosa temporada de elotes, ¡crema de elote tres semanas seguidas y luego otras semanas haciendo horas extras de ejercicio para bajar los kilos extras que tus dichosas mazorcas me ocasionaron! ¡¿Y cómo olvidar esos supuestos champiñones con los que me envenenaste!?

–Discúlpame, se me mezclaron con los hongos silvestres –comentó Afrodita apenado.

– ¡Cada mes es lo mismo! ¡Tú y tu obsesión enfermiza de sembrar tus propios alimentos. ¿Por qué no puedes ser normal, Dita? ¡Ve al supermercado! Cómpralo todo procesado, artificial y enlatado o deshidratado o congelado, ¡o lo que encuentres!

– ¡Pero Death, son las primeras fresas de la temporada! ¡Vienen de la matita que aquel viejo nos vendió! ¿Recuerdas?

– ¡No me digas que crees en esa historia de fantoches! –le respondió el cangrejo recordando bien aquel día.

Los labios de Afrodita hicieron una línea tan delgada que el cangrejo juró que de un segundo a otro sentiría la bofetada en su mejilla. Los demás opinaban que él se pasaba de duro con el pez, en cambio él siempre se quejaba que todos juzgaban a Dita por su apariencia frágil y no se daban cuenta que era… ¡era una piraña!

–Dita, Dita, cálmate, quita esa cara…

–No me amas –le interrumpió con una voz de telenovela.

–No empieces, por favor, ¡es muy temprano! –pidió Deathmask llevándose las manos a la cabeza y echándose hacia atrás del respaldo de la silla.

Afrodita se puso de pie y se dirigió al gran ventanal que estaba enfrente del comedor. Con una manera tan melancólica que Deathmask supo que estaba preparando un chantaje emocional como jamás había presenciado.

–La magia de esas fresas… –inició Afrodita abriendo las cortinas de forma melodramática, como si se abriera el telón de teatro, y dejando que los rayos de sol llenaran toda la estancia.

Deathmask entrecerró los ojos y estos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse al brillo matutino. Miró el perfil de Afrodita y le pareció un ángel celeste. Sí, definitivamente Afrodita empezaría con uno de sus chantajes bien montados.

–Yo sé que el pay de manzanas fue un exceso, así como las mazorcas. Sé también que esos hongos te tuvieron en cama muchos días y que las flores lilas que me habían dicho que servían para un té bastante curativo te tuvieron con diarrea durante casi dos meses.

A Deathmask se le revolvió el estómago al recordar eso. Siempre que Afrodita llegaba a casa con algo nuevo de su cultivo una tragedia acontecía y recaía sobre él que tenía que pasarse por la garganta los experimentos de su novio. Ahí estaban en el recuerdo los seis meses que acompañaron las comidas con patatas porque habían salido tantas que no supieron que hacer con ellas más que comérselas, ahí no había pasado nada grave, solo que Deathmask se había llenado de ronchitas por razones aún desconocidas. A la lista bien se sumaban los tomates que se habían agusanado y Afrodita, sin darse cuenta, los había preparado como salsa en una pizza Margarita, la favorita de Death. Tuvieron que internarlo en el hospital para un lavado de estómago y, por supuesto, el brócoli que le había producido unos gases terribles. Tenía la lección aprendida: no comas nada del cultivo de Afrodita

–Yo sé que tienes miedo de comer algo de mi cultivo. Has tenido mala suerte, pero estoy aprendiendo… – continuó Afrodita mirando hacia el exterior –. Pero las fresas, son importantes, Death. Sembré esa matita con amor, porque tú fuiste quien me la regaló, ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo llevándose las manos al pecho como si estuviera declamando una bella poesía.

–Sí, lo recuerdo bien –respondió Death entre dientes, encogiéndose más en su asiento…, maldiciendo la hora en que le siguió el juego a ese vendedor.

–Nos dijo que si abonábamos con cariño la matita, si la regábamos, si la cuidábamos, entonces, daría unas fresas deliciosas y no solo eso sino que, si las primeras que se cultivaran se compartían con el ser amado, la magia se manifestaría y el amor duraría para toda la eternidad –dijo con ilusión –. He esperado con ansias a que llegara este día, ¡démosle una oportunidad a estas fresas, amor! –exclamó Dita girándose hacia él y señalando el envase como si del la fuente de la juventud se tratase.

Deathmask se quedó pasmado por la increíble actuación de su novio. Después parpadeó un par de veces. Miró a su chico, volvió a mirar el tarro y luego de nuevo a Dita.

– ¡Jamás! –fue su cortante respuesta

¡Afrodita se quedó estupefacto! Death solo en contadas ocasiones le negaba algo pero eso, ¿pero eso? ¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! Nunca se daría por vencido. Pensó en empezar a arrojarle la vajilla hasta obligarlo a untar la mermelada en el pan, pero después… ¡oh, oh! Después sonrió de esa forma malévola que a cualquier le erizaba la piel.

Preparó su estrategia y recobró su elegante compostura. Caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado. Deathmask no se atrevía a mirarlo, sabía que en ese estado cualquier cosa que osara hacer o decir devendría en una batalla.

–Bien, si no quieres no comas –contestó Afrodita entrelazando las manos en la mesa.

– ¿En serio? –susurró Deathmask mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo.

–Claro, no voy a obligarte. Pero créeme Death que me esforzaré para que le agarres gusto a esta mermelada.

–Como digas –dijo el cangrejo dudando mucho de la veracidad de esas palabras.

Volvió a coger su rebanada de pan y le dio una segunda mordida. Justo en ese momento Afrodita aprovechó para meter un dedo al tarro de mermelada. Deathmask se removió en su asiento cuando Afrodita le clavó los ojos celestes. Tan profundos, tan mestizados y tan engreídamente bellos. Sonrió morbosamente cuando se llevó el dedo a la boca para saborearlo.

–mmm… quedó deliciosa.

Deathmask asintió con la cabeza, pero no quiso dar su opinión sobre el tema. Afrodita era de armas tomar y no se daría por vencido tan fácil. Volvió a meter otro dedo y repitó la acción, solo que los sonidos guturales cada vez eran más acalorados. Deathmask no supo si era por el calor de ese día que se filtraba por la ventana, pero cuando Afrodita terminó de saborear la mermelada con sus diez dedos, ya estaba sudando.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres probar?

–No.

Piscis se puso de pie con esa suavidad que tan innata estaba en su ser. Lentamente retiró el periódico de las manos de su chico, lo arrojó al suelo y se sentó a horcajadas en la sus piernas. Así, quedaron frente a frente. Afrodita cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un besito en el cuello.

–Oh, ¿te interrumpí? Disculpa, es que creí que podíamos hacer cosas más interesantes que leer el periódico –le dijo moviéndose seductor encima de Deathmask mientras se inclinaba y recorría con la punta de su lengua su labio inferior en una caricia breve, pero llamativa.

Deathmask soltó una risilla y atrajo a su novio por la espalda para terminar con la distancia y besarlo como Dios manda o, más bien, como no manda. Dita lo había conseguido de nuevo. Sin importar lo cerrado, gruñón, malhumorado, desgraciado, pedante, ausente, enojón, mala cara, horroroso, insensible y de más adjetivos que pudiera merecer el cangrejo, Afrodita nunca se dejaba decaer por sus actitudes y, en cambio, siempre le volteaba a 180° las situaciones. Como en ese momento que Deathmask no pudo resistirse a besar y saborear esa boca pese a que aún residía el sabor de las fresas en ella. Luego siguió por el cuello mientras que sus manos se cerraban en la camisa de Afrodita y empezaban a jalar sintiéndola un estorbo.

Cuando las caricias aumentaron Afrodita le susurró al oído que era hora de servir el café, pero Deathmask hizo como si no lo escuchara y siguió besándolo. Afrodita lo empujó con suavidad, pero también con decisión hacia el respaldo y se dirigió a la cocina para servir el café. Quería dar tiempo para atormentar un poco más al cangrejo, pero este no resistió más. Se puso de pie y llegó hasta la cocina. Lo tomó por detrás y empezó a devorar su nuca y su cuello. Afrodita trató de ignorarlo y siguió sirviendo las dos tazas, pero controlar la pasión era algo imposible para él. Por lo que, de un momento a otro, se giró y empezó a corresponderle

Ambos se fundieron en un torbellino de caricias que fue arrasando sus cuerpos. Besos groseros, mordidas juguetonas, candorosos apretones y rasguños breves. Afrodita sonreía, porque estaba lúcido y sabía que llevaría al cangrejo hasta donde lo había planeado. Susceptiblemente fueron despojándose de las ropas y al mismo tiempo caminando fuera de la cocina. Deathmask creó que a Dita le gustaría usar el sofá, pero le sorprendió que lo jalara del cuello de la camisa hasta el comedor nuevamente y lo sentara en la misma silla donde minutos antes no hacía nada más que leer la sección de finanzas.

El cangrejo estaba semidesnudo, ya no llevaba nada abajo, solo conservaba su camisa gris de manga larga, mientras que Piscis ya estaba por completo desnudo y se manifestaba como la perfecta belleza que los griegos tanto deseaban plasmar en sus esculturas. Honor a su nombre, honor a su nombre. ¿Cuántas veces Death no había escuchado eso? "Afrodita, tú sí que le haces honor a tu nombre", repitió mentalmente una vez más para el conteo del millón.

Afrodita fue bajando lentamente para colocarse entre las piernas de Death y ambos se quedaron sin aire cuando la unión se concretó. Se sonrieron con lujuria, con amor y Deathmask aferró sus manos a las caderas de su belleza de novio mientras que este empezaba a bajar y a subir lentamente. Afrodita le besó los ojos, el cabello, las mejillas, las orejas, el cuello, los labios y siguió aumentando el ritmo tratando por todos los medios de enloquecerlo. Deathmask luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos pero era tanto lo que Dita le provocaba que esa casi imposible.

Los minutos siguieron, de la respiración entrecortada pasaron a los gemidos, la fricción aumentó a una velocidad tremenda. Afrodita tomó el control e impuso el ritmo y Deathmask no mostró queja alguna, al contrario, deseaba llegar cuanto antes hasta donde Dita tenía planeado…, pero lo que no sabía es que el pececito le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

Justo cuando Death se aferró más a él, cuando se tensó y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al destino de los placerse carnales… ¡Afrodita se puso de pie como bala! El cangrejo gimió largo y tendido y se llevó las manos ahí abajo lamentando la falta repentina de lo que le brindaba tanto placer. Eso era cruel, ¡eso era inhumano!

– ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? –preguntó sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban por la excitación. Ya se hallaba en la cúspide y no podía liberarse a menos que Afrodita se tentara el corazón y volviera a colocarse entre sus piernas. –Vuelve, aquí –le pidió cariñoso mientras rozaba el dorso de su mano con la intención de jalarlo hacia él, pero Dita se escurrió como pez.

Después, mostró una sonrisa de medio lado y de la mesa… tomó el tarro de mermelada.

Deathmask cerró sus ojos y soltó una maldición cuando se dio cuenta que había caído en el juego. Cuando volvió a abrir los párpados ya Afrodita tenía los dedos llenos de mermelada y no solo eso sino también las mejillas, todo el cuello y, por supuesto, los labios, ¡Todas aquellas partes que Deathnmask adorada besar, lamer y morder en el clímax del acto sexual!

– ¿Quieres continuar? –le preguntó con la sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios.

–Oh, eres un hijo de puta –se clamó Deathmask, sin enojo, más bien, sonó como una lamento.

Afrodita hasta sintió pena por aprovecharse así de él, pero bueno, como bien dicta el dicho: tanto en la guerra como en el amor…

– ¿Quieres que te bese, cariño? ¿Quieres que muerda tu cuello y tu morder el mío? ¿Quieres que me coloque entre tus piernas y que puedas sentir el calor de mi interior mientras nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin aliento? –preguntó con una lasciva maravillosa.

Deathmask mantenía las cejas dobladas y estaba como atontado, con todo su cuerpo temblando, asintió con la cabeza. Si Afrodita lo hacía esperar un minuto más se le abalanzaría encima como bestia hambrienta sobre su presa.

–Está bien –dijo Dita comenzando a colocarse nuevamente entre su piernas.

Sin embargo, antes de que Deathmask pudiera volver a sentirse confortado y resguardado en el estrecho espacio que el cuerpo de Piscis le brindaba este se detuvo y arqueó una ceja.

– ¡Oh, pero mírame! Estoy lleno de mermelada y a ti no te gusta.

–Piedad, piedad, Dita –gimió Deathmask sintiendo desesperarse al no encontrar la puerta de salida de tanta pasión que corría por sus venas. ¡Era como estar en medio de un incendio y no hallar la salida de emergencia!

– ¿Quieres que le unte mermelada a tu pan? (¡con todo el albur que quepa en su mente perversa, chicas, por favor!) –pregunntó Dita acariciando con sus manos llenas de mermelada las mejillas de Deathmask.

–Oh, sí, sí, por favor, sí –pidió Deathmask tomando aquellas manos para poder besarlas, luego comenzó a lamerlas y cuando Dita volvió a la posición de antes Death empezó a chupar cada uno de aquellos dedos, completamente descontrolado.

Afrodita siguió con aquella danza y mientras esta transcurría al ritmo que él deseaba, guió los labios de Deathmask para que limpiara toda la mermelada de sus hombros, de su cuello y sus mejillas y al final, ya cuando Dita estaba seguro que llegaba el momento cumbre, tomó el rostro de su adorado cangrejo e hizo que besara sus labios llenos de fresas. Ambas lenguas jugaron y disfrutaron del dulce sabor que ya estaba tan impregnado en sus papilas gustativas. Justo entonces un gemido profundo y salvaje salió de Deathmask y resonó en las cuerdas vocales de Afrodita. Este tuvo unos cuantos espasmos más y también se aferró fuerte a la espalda de Deathmask cuando terminó entre ambos.

Ambos permanecieron posesivamente abrazados mientras sus respiraciones iban y venían de forma intempestiva y, luego, Afrodita sintió como Deathmask lo jalaba de los cabellos para apartarlo un poco y poder verse las caras. Creyó que el cangrejo lo echaría a patadas, creyó que lo arrojaría al piso y le escupiría por la ruin de su acto, pero lo que jamás creyó fue que Deathmask sonriera y poco después empezara a reír.

– ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –preguntó Dita frunciendo el entrecejo.

Deathmask no quiso responderle. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y acarició su lunar antes de regalarle un nuevo beso en los labios, ahora uno mucho más tierno y pausado. En ese momento había recordado lo afortunado que era al tener como amante al ser humano que representaba la belleza y la sensibilidad en persona. Adoraba tanto a Afrodita que, algunas ocasiones, creía que le era imposible sentir más por él de lo que ya sentía. Y cuando creía ser incapaz de poder amarlo más de lo que ya lo amaba, Afrodita siempre lo sorprendía con algo tremendamente impresionante, como su ocurrencia de esa mañana. Entonces, Deatnmask como en ese momento, sentía un sentimiento renovado, el mismo palpitar raro que su corazón había producido la primera vez que se había sentido atraído hacia Afrodita, cuando ambos todavía eran demasiado jóvenes.

–Me encantó la mermelada, amor –comentó perdiendo sus dedos entre los largos y suaves cabellos de Piscis.

– ¿Amor? –repitió Dita enarcando una ceja y mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación –. ¿Estás tramando una venganza, cierto? ¿Qué te hizo ponerte tan cariñoso?

– ¿Venganza? ¿Cómo podría, Afrodita? Fue maravilloso lo que hiciste. Extrañamente me siento más enamorado de ti que antes y eso ya es mucho decir. Debe ser el hechizo de las fresas, ¿no te das cuenta? El viejo que nos vendió la mata tenía razón –comentó de forma burlona.

Afrodita rió y besó la puntita de su nariz. Luego se puso de pie así, desnudo para ser admirado por Deathmask, se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con las dos tazas de café. Se volvió a sentar arriba de él y ambos disfrutaron del café matutino mientras charlaban de las últimas noticias. De un momento a otro Deathmask le pidió a Afrodita que le alcanzara la rebanada de pan que solo llevaba dos mordidas. Afrodita se la extendió.

– ¿Le puedes untar mermelada a mi pan? –preguntó con toda la intención del doble sentido. Afrodita soltó una limpia carcajada y se apresuró a responderle: ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué no te has cansado?

Deathmask se comió si rebanada de pan con mermelada acompañado de su café y de la excelente compañía que Afrodita representaba para él. En realidad esa mermelada no había sido otro experimento fallido del pez, había quedado muy rica y fuera de lo que habían hecho con ella, a Death le había gustado mucho, tanto que le preguntó a su novio si haría más y este le comentó que solo necesitaba ir por más fresas a su cultivo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y de recoger todo el desorden que habían hecho, se bañaron juntos, se vistieron despreocupados dispuestos a disfrutar esa tarde libre de domingo en el jardín de Afrodita. Deatnmask se la pasó ayudándole con las flores, los vegetales y de más.

Algunos de sus amigos, como Camus, Shura, Milo y Aioria, se dieron la vuelta a lo largo del día y no dejaron de hacerle comentarios de burla a Deathmask por lo mandilón que se veía pero a él no le importó en lo más mínimo. Afrodita le había hecho pasar una mañana fabulosa y bien valía la pena corresponderle al cumplirle con su extraño gusto de cosechar sus propios alimentos.

La mata de fresas prosperó abundantemente. Hicieron mucha más de aquella mermelada y la usaron no solo para acompañar el pan en el desayuno.

Afrodita no perdió la mala maña de preparar sus comidas con los frutos y vegetales de su jardín. Deathmask a la fecha, todavía se enferma ya sea porque su chico usó fertilizante de más, no se percató de la existencia de gusanos o de plantas venenosas y hiedras, pero Deathmask como todo un valiente sigue ingiriendo aquellos experimentos. Todo sea con tal de disfrutar la temporada en que aquella mística matita les regala, una vez al año, sus deliciosas fresas.

Es la única vez al año que su pan tostado es untado con algo. Y cada vez que Afrodita lo ve sentarse a la mesa en temporada de fresas, en lugar de un "Buenos días", lo saluda con el mismo chiste que se inventaron entre ellos:

– ¿Quieres que le unte mermelada a tu pan, Deathmask? – pregunta el pez mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma juguetona y sensual.

– ¡Pero sin albur, Afrodita! – responde el cangrejo correspondiéndole con una encantadora sonrisa. Como pocas veces alguien le ha atestiguado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aviso: Así como la matita de fresas este fic es mágico, el 05 de Julio del 2009 Mariana García lo leyó y a las dos horas su marido llegó a darle ¡pan! ¡No es una broma! A quien comente en los próximos diez minutos después de haberlo leído nunca le faltará que le unten mermelada a sus panes, contrario a esto, quienes ignoren esta advertencia tendrán desayunos miserables, solitarios y de nulo erotismo para toda la vida.

No se crean, en realidad todos podemos disfrutar siempre de un "Desayuno Completo". Muchas Gracias por la lectura.


End file.
